The primary objective of the study is to compare the acute stress of women taking combination hormone replacement therapy (estrogen and progesterone) with those of women taking unopposed estrogen and women taking to exogenous hormones. A second goal is to maximize the clinical revelance of the study. Therefore, participants will be taking the supplements most frequently prescribed for postmenopausal hormone replacement: Premarin and Provera.